As the Internet continues to grow increasingly important, increasing amounts of information and functionality are available to Internet users through web pages generated using GUIs. For example, within an electronic commerce environment, a product configuration GUI may generate various GUI elements for display on one or more web pages to a user configuring a product. The GUI elements displayed to a user on a web page may depend on an underlying product configuration model that models applicable configuration rules and on the state of the configuration when the web page is generated. For example, if a user is configuring a particular make and model of automobile, a first web page may allow the user to select either a coupe or a sedan body style using radio buttons. Based on selection of the coupe body style, a second web page may be generated according to product configuration model and the current configuration state (i.e. coupe body style selected), allowing the user to select either a regular, a sport, or a premium trim line using a drop-down list box. Based on the selection of the regular trim line, a third web page may be generated according to the product configuration model and the current configuration state (i.e. coupe body style and regular trim line selected), allowing the user to select zero or more options available with the coupe body style and regular trim line using a series of check box elements. In prior systems, a new web page must be generated at a server system to reflect each user selection, communicated to a client system associated with the user, and drawn in its entirety for display to the user.